cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Casting
The following is a list of all the characters in Cyberchase, and who they are voiced by. Major Protagonists Antagonists Guest stars season 1 *Phillip Williams as Sams, Dracula, Gnome, Pig 1 and Mechanic *Linda Cash as Lucky *Robert Smith as Oly *Kesha Sebert as Annie and Hank (credited as Elizabeth Jones) *Adrian Egan as Zith *Ron Parto as Spider *Bruce Hunter as King *Phillip Bosco as Zeus *Jasmine Guy as Ava *Linda Balentyne as Receptionist *Ron Rubin as Mumsey (recurring role), pig 2 and Grubby *Bebe Neuwirth as Binkey *Len Carlson as mayor, Cy Clone, Aip. *Juan Chioran as Baskerville and Red leader *Geoffery Holder as Master Pi *Julie Lemieux as Henchmen Are Us receptionist *Rick Miller as Ben and Fen *Stacy DePass as Binary *Jamie Watson as Agent and Deek *Carolyn Scott as Judge Trudy, Sheriff Judy, Ooddleville citizen *Kathleen Laskey as Warren's Mother and Mount Olympis announcer *Patric McKenna as Sailsmen *James Rankin as Warren *Kim Mitchell as Apollo *Cal Dodd as Wolf, beast *Nicky Guadagni as Himaropa *Katy Grifen as Caliope *John Stocker as Homer season 2 *Jane Kurten as Lady Ada Lovelace. *Peter Cugno as King Dudacus *Robert Smith as Olly *Anthony Daniels as Melvin *Kathleen Laskey as Harriet, Warren's mother and Princess of Pompadoria *Peter Oldring as raven/Prince of Pompadoria *Kesha Sebert as Annie (As Elizabeth Jones) *Al Roker as Sam Vander Rom *Carla Collins as Erica (Recurring role) *Jasmine Guy as Ms. Fileshare *Julie Lemieux as Ivanka *Eli Jones as Dessi *Bebe Neuwirth as Binkey *Ron Rubin as Mumsey *Stephanie Morgenstern as Glowla *Geoffery Holder as Master Pi *Juan Chioran as Red Warrior *Kim Mitchell as Chief *Denise Oliver as Irma *Len Carlson as Mayor of Poddleville and Grand Pa Shaw *James Rankin as Warren and Sleight O Hand *Phillip Williams as Pig 1 *Adrian Egan as Zith (pig3) *Dan Hennicy as Announcer *Ron Parto as Chairman Delicacy *Jamie Watson as the Fearless Chef Season 3 * Juan Chioran as Target, Nero, Tiki king, Robot Vendor * Jasmine Guy as Ms. Fileshare *Tim Hamaguchi as Slider (recurring role) *Sergio Dizeo as Radopolis citizen *Stu Stone as Sheldon *Kesha Sebert as Roxie and Ashley (as Elizabeth Jones *Len Carlson as Tiki Citizen, Blenny *Don Franks as Bank President *Jim Cummings as Mr. Zero *Harvy Atken as King Crab *Patric McKenna as Octionier *James Rankin as Warren *Richard Binsley as Alphadeck Salesman *Kristina Nicol as Betty *Julie Lemieux as Warren's mother, Shari, Rika, Tina and Robot Vendor *Megan Falenbock as Unga *Katy Griffen as Marry Pat *Stacy DePass as Britney *Stephanie Bierd as Creech *Ron Rubin as Professor Archimedes *Annie Walter as Dody *Ron Parto as Yuki *Iven Sherry as Professor Stumblesnore and Abernathy. Season 4 *Julie Lemieux as Sharry *Iven Sherry as Stumblesnore *Annie Walter as Dody *Austin Dilulio as Fluff *Ron Parto as Coach *Tony Hawk as Koop *Phillip Williams as Dracula, Sams, and Mechanic *Cal Dodd as Harold *Ron Rubin as Mumsey *Rob Smith as Queen and comedian clock *Zachary McKay as Swipe *Juan Chioran as Psychologist *Adrian Truss as Dr. Bill *Len Carlson as Emergency Alert system, Wicked's director, and train engineer. *Linda Sorenson as Female Clock Season 5 *Cal Dodd as Mayor Wolfeman and Harold *Peter Cugno as King Dudacus *Juan Chioran as Baskerville, Zanko, and Rork *Isabelle Decarderit as TW *Danielle Jonas as Mother Parallini *James Rankin as Diamond Joe Parallini *Miklos Perlasas Jules (recurring role) *Julie Lemieux as Interviewer *Phillip Williams as Mechanic *Ron Rubin as Grubby *Len Carlson as Sphynx (his last role) *Jaquelyn Pillon as Old Maid Season 6 *Carolyn Scott as Judge Trudy and Sheriff Judy *Dwayne Hill as Chef Foody *Stacy DePass as Rusty *Kim Mitchell as Walter *James Rankin as Pj Penguin and Mayor of Memoryville *William Colgate as Shoe maker *Adrian Egan as Zith *Phillip Williams as Mechanic *Iven Sherry as Stumblesnore *Phillip Bosco as Zeuse *Linda Balentyne as Athena *Ron Parto as Poseidon and Hermes *Jim Carrey as Jam Master *Peter Cugno as King Dudacus *Julie Lemieux as Sharry, Ivanka, and Tappy *Martin Roach as Cosmo *Annie Walter as Ann Arkey *Ian James Corlet as Stats Season 7 *James Rankin as Mikey Spikey *Christopher Lloyd as Christopher Droid *Jamie Watson as Boby Blanco and Jean Claude *Janice Huff as Stormy Gail *Julie Lemieux as Fergie, Perfectimundo Mayor, Hedgehopper *Anthony Daniels as singing penguin *Ron Parto as Emperor Penguia *Dwayne Hill as Waldo and Cybrary worker *Helen King as Raz *Miklos Perlus as Singer *Matthew Broderick as Max *Susan Roman as Mrs. Bogie *Patric McKenna as Gimme the Golf pro *Bryn McOuli as Petra, hedge Hoppers *Brad Adamson as Grand Pa Shaw (replacing Len Carlson) Season 8 *Sara Quin as Challenge Computer *David Berni as Cedimentary Century *Lisette St. Louis as Ice *Rob Tinkler as Commercial Announcer *Adam Levine as Berny *James Rankin as PJ Penguin *Annie Walter as Olga, Penguin, Groundhog mayor, and Artemis *Rorry O'Shay as DJ Groovy *Juan Chioran as Martin J. Moneyborg, and Baskerville *Julie Lemieux as Punxie *Alex Carzis as Ledge and Rebooter Bee *Philip Williams as Jo *Katie Griffin as Aracnapod and Lilly *Jamie Watson as Deek and Cool Starmaker *Carolyn Scott as Judge Trudy and Sheriff Judy season 9 season 10 season 11 movies *Rico Rodrieguez as Ollie *Bill Hader as Zookeeper Andy